


Nothing but a stranger

by denouemwnt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: You needed a fresh start, so you ran away from your controlling parents and decided to continue your life in a new city, so why not Gotham? With a new job at the Wayne Enterprises, you meet your boss Bruce Wayne. And you start to realize that you've been there before, that you've known that man, but you can't remember anything.





	1. A New Life

The Wayne Enterprises… You can’t believe you got to work here. Everyone talked about Bruce Wayne and how it was to work for him, so you took a chance on this job he offered and now you are finally working again, after months only staying at home and going to the hospital. 

You needed a fresh start, so why not Gotham, right? A new city far away from where you lived should make you more comfortable, so crossing the United States from the west to east coast wasn’t a big problem for you. But for your family, it was a huge mistake you were making and if they knew that actually you are not in New York City, but in Gotham, they would freak out.

Something about this city bothers them and it is not the fact that a lot of bad things happens here and that there is a man in a bat costume fighting these crazy criminals, no, it is something more.

Suddenly, you realize your thoughts made you forget where you are and why you are here. You need to focus but every minute feels like an hour. They said Mr. Wayne would talk to you in his office in 15 minutes, you check your phone and see that he would show up at any moment now. You take a deep breath and you look down at your feet to notice that they are trembling and stop it immediately, looking nervous it is not going to be a good first impression.

“Y/N L/N?” You lift your head to face your new boss, getting up from the chair to greet him properly.

“Oh, yes, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne.” You flash a polite smile at him and he gestures to shake your hand.

When your hands touched and you felt his skin against yours it looked like a bolt of electricity passed through your bodies. You just stared at each other for a few seconds, your heart was already beating fast and you hoped it wasn’t possible for him to hear it. 

What just happened… it wasn’t normal, you could feel that. You could feel the tension between the two of you, it is like you already know this man. It looked like the time stopped for a minute, but now you need to come back to real life. And then the both of you acted like nothing happened.

“Let’s go to my office, Miss L/N. There are some things we need to discuss before you start working here.” You followed him to a giant room with a minimalist look and with walls of glass, showing all the city. You were sure that your apartment was smaller than his office.

_____ 

The whole time he talked to you and asked you a few questions, you really tried to focus and do it right, but your mind was far away from this building. You think that you did it well, even not realizing what sentences were coming out of your mouth.

There was something familiar about Bruce, you tried to remember if you saw him once in your life but nothing came to your mind. The way he was talking to you wasn’t how he should do, you are sure. He was not acting like a boss, but like a guy you just met on the street or maybe a café.

What you are feeling between you and Bruce since your hands touched isn’t normal. You may be wrong, but you usually are not. There is something incredibly wrong and you need to know what it is. 

A stupid thought makes you laugh at yourself alone in his office since he exited to grab some papers or documents, something like that. There isn’t even one percent of a chance that you actually know this man, it isn’t possible. When you first got home, there wasn’t any sings that you knew a billionaire playboy like him, everyone told you what happened before your accident and the stories that your mind wasn’t capable of remembering. You lost a whole year of memories and that hurts you so much.

You get up from the leather and fancy chair to get close to the window and look at the beautiful view of Gotham Bruce had the privilege to see every day. When walking next to the table you see a drawer opened with a frame in it and at the moment you grab it your hands start shaking, making it fall on the floor.

It looks likes your heart is going to jump from your body, that is now shaking with what you saw. This isn’t true, it was just your mind playing with you, it can’t be possible. You pick the frame from the ground and at least the glass haven’t broken, but when you see the picture closely you realize that, unfortunately, you were wrong.

You look at the photo and feel a tear falling on your cheeks. It is Bruce and you, smiling at the camera, you see the table in front of you and the sight of a kitchen in the back, it looks like you are in his house since you don’t know this place. 

When you were about to put that back in its place and pretend nothing happened, the door is opened and he immediately sees you. Bruce sees the tears on your face and what you were holding. He forgot to close the drawer while he talked to you and flashed a sight of the picture of the two of you.

“We need to talk, Y/N,” is the only thing that comes out from his mouth, you already saw it, there is no way to pretend that didn’t happen now. It is going to be a long conversation and his heart aches just seeing you this way, confused and crying.

He should have been more careful, there wasn’t on his plans for you to figure it out on the first day, he was stupid. Oh, if you really knew him, he would hug you right now and say that everything would be fine, that he would tell everything… But you don’t know Bruce, not anymore. And it’s his fault.

It is real, you think. Something really happened between you and him but no one told you about it and that is annoying you. You knew this man and no one told you. He wasn’t even there at the hospital when you were living some hard moments after your accident. Bruce Wayne is nothing but a famous guy to you.


	2. Lost Memories

Being alone in the Wayne Manor was something common, he didn’t mind to be like this in the past. Alfred would just give him space so Bruce could stay like that. But now, with his family, being alone was out of the question, well, not today of course. His sons and Alfred weren’t in the house because of a stupid excuse he said to them and he knew they haven’t believed in him, even so, the boys and the butler didn’t do anything because they noticed that something serious had happened.

You couldn’t see his family, your family, tonight. He made a mistake forgetting about that frame in his office, showing you that there were more people in your life should confuse you even more. And this situation is already a mess, he can’t make it worse than it is. If that accident wasn’t real, nothing like this would be happening. You and Bruce would probably have a simple date somewhere more private since you wanted to keep everything simple and discreet. After celebrating your anniversary, he would certainly confess how much he loves you and then he would take you to his house and make love to you, feeling your body close his and loving you the whole night, showing that what he said earlier was true. But that will never happen.

Bruce was trying to cook something for you while drinking scotch to calm himself down, such a bad habit he got. He wasn’t an amazing cook like Alfred is, but he knew one recipe that you used to love. The meal was your favorite when he did it to you on your first date and he hopes that you will love it like you used to. This whole situation is strange and it hurts his heart, every time he thinks of what has happened it breaks him a little more. Bruce shouldn’t be waiting for you right now, he shouldn’t have even offered you a job or have seen you. But he can’t stay away from you, even after this whole year without you, the one he loves with all his heart.

_____

This is crazy, you thought. Going to his house like this doesn’t seem good, but it is better than having this conversation earlier at the Wayne Enterprises when you weren’t feeling well, and he noticed it. Bruce just talked to you for a few more minutes about the job and told you to get some rest at home so later you could talk clearly. You could see in his eyes how all of this was affecting him because you were just like him. There were sadness and feeling of betrayal in your eyes too.

At least now you aren’t as nervous as you were before and that’s good. When at home, a few hours earlier, your parents called you to ask how things were going in New York City and you had to lie to them but that wasn’t a problem since they probably lied to you when you lost a few memories. You hope this is all a misunderstood and that they aren’t lying to you, but that is the only option if Bruce is being loyal to you.

You need to stop thinking about this for a minute at least and focus on the road to his house which you just found it, far away from anything really. It was very big for one man, so it’s not possible to be only him living there.

The gate opens and you park your car in front of the mansion, just staring at it like a kid for a few seconds. It’s just so beautiful, fancy and looks so expensive, it really matches Bruce, you think. Taking a deep breath, you knock at the door, realizing that there is a button for it. He shows up just a second later like he was behind the door all the time.

“Hi, Y/N.” He smiles and opens the door wider for you to come in. “I was just finishing the dinner for us.” Dinner? Impressive. You thought you were going to talk and not actually have a date or something with him. Maybe he just wants to be nice before telling you all the things you want (but don’t want to, at the same time) to hear.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” You smile back at him and enter his house. You can’t say nothing bad about the place, on the opposite. Everything is beautiful here like you imagined it would be.

He tells you can call him Bruce.

_____

While eating a delicious meal Bruce cooked it, the room was filled with sounds of the both of you eating as silent as possible and that was when you recognized the place. It was the same spot of that picture you found earlier, the both of you looked so happy and now… There’s nothing like this between the two of you. It’s not a comfortable silence that fills the room, but a kind of it that made you afraid of the talk that would come after it.

“Bruce… What are we doing?” You look deep into his eyes, so beautiful that could make you lost yourself in those colors, but you continue what you wanted to say to him since you stepped in this place. “I thought I was here to know what happened, but instead, we are pretending that I didn’t fucking lost a whole year of memories.” You wait for an answer from him, but he is not even looking at you anymore, with his head laying on his hands, so you decide to continue. “I’m sorry, Bruce, but I can’t do this. It’s just… It hurts me so much knowing that there is someone who I used to love but now I don’t even know this person anymore.” When he doesn’t say anything, you get up from the chair and leave the room, going to the main entrance of the Wayne Manor and exiting it.

You opened your car door and just sat there, feeling the tears falling on your face. Why this must be so difficult? Why no one just simply tells you what the hell really happened? If you haven’t decided to stay in Gotham and accepted this job you would never know Bruce loved you and that would be a damn good thing for you because this suffering would be much smaller. But at the same time, there would be a man with his heart broken waiting for you and you would never know. This is so hard and confusing, making your heart aches and beats fast inside your body, at least you aren’t shaking like earlier. All this makes you feel guilty for something you know it shouldn’t.

A few minutes passed and you thought he wouldn’t show up and that would be better… until you smell his perfume when he opens the car door and sit next to you, on the passenger’s seat. When he closes the door you regret not leaving in the second you entered your car.

“I’m sorry…” You say before his hand goes to your cheeks, wiping your tears out and making you look at his face, his eyes were colored with tonnes of red just like yours. He was crying too. “It’s just… knowing that you were someone special in my life but wasn’t there for me and everyone treated like you never existed makes me so angry.” 

“I know you are blaming yourself. Stop it.” Bruce’s hands find yours, and that bolt of electricity passes through your bodies like earlier, bringing shivers down your spine. “I’m sorry for not seeing you at the hospital. There’s a reason for that and you need to know, but it’s just really difficult to find a way to say it to you because…” He sighs. “You know.”

I love you, that’s what he wanted to say, but didn’t have the courage to because Bruce knows you don’t love him back and it’s completely fine, due what happened to you. He’s glad just knowing that the old Y/N loved him and that’s all he needs. What you didn’t know is that there was a lie in what he said, Bruce was at the hospital with you until the day your brain was capable to make you wake up.

Silence and cold fill the car and you just stare at each other. There are so many things to say but suddenly, you just want to stay there with him, without saying anything because you don’t need words to know how he feels. Bruce looks at your lips and remembers the sensation of them against his and he can’t control himself. You see his face getting closer to yours but you don’t care about what is going to happen, you want to feel how it was to be with him when you were making those memories you’ve lost forever.

And then it happens. Bruce’s lips are touching yours and your breath is caught in your throat. It took a while for you to reciprocate and feel his soft lips against yours, wrapping your hands around his neck and holding his hair. His hand goes to your cheek, wiping one last tear that falls on your face while the other holds firmly around your waist. You don’t want this moment to end, the feeling of his body so close to yours and now his tongue in your mouth make your legs shake, but the both of you need to catch your breath so the kiss is broken.

Bruce’s forehead is against yours and his eyes are still closed, just like yours. Suddenly, the car is not cold anymore when you have him close to you, it looks like your heart is going to jump from your chest because of the way he makes you feel just being with you. He was lying to himself, that was what he needed. Oh, how he missed your lips, your body, your soul, you.

“Let’s go inside, I’m going to tell you everything.” He whispers, his heart beating fast because he usually knows what is going to happen, but with you he never does. Most of the times you are unpredictable and that’s one of the things he adored in you, however, not today. But Bruce knows it’s stupid to keep this to himself. You have the right to know that he was involved and guilty of your accident.

You stay quiet and follow him, exiting your car and going back to the house again. He gestures for you to sit on the couch of his living room and then starts telling you about your relationship, about his family, about that night. You didn’t think that so many things happened in your life in just one year.

_____ 

You and Bruce were at a gas station at the beginning of the night. He just finished fueling the rented car and was waiting for you to come back so then you can continue your road trip in the state you were born. Just 67 miles and they would arrive in your hometown to see your parents and present Bruce to them. It’s just the two of you, but you insisted to take the Alfred and the boys with you. He thought it would be better just you and him the first time or you would scare your family with four boys fighting all the time. Bruce wanted this trip to be romantic.

He noticed you were taking a long time in the restroom, so decided to check if everything was okay and in the middle of his way he heard you scream, making him run and break the door of the women’s room. You weren’t there anymore, just your purse was thrown on the floor. 

You screamed his name this time, making he see that two guys were pushing your body to a car. He ran as fast as he could, but it wasn’t enough to get in time to take you from their hands. So Bruce got in his car and followed the green one in the crowded road, passing others when it was possible. They got to the exit to a city, Bruce could see. He thought it would be better to catch them out of the busy road they were but he was wrong. This city was incredibly crowded, there was an event or something like that happening. 

The two men were taking the vehicle forward and suddenly turned to the left, he did the same, but one street before them. Bruce turned right to get closer to the green car that he thought it was going in the same direction as him so it would be easier to follow them. When he entered on the street he just saw something really fast coming to him. He didn’t have time to step on the break, back up or even turn to another side to avoid the crash. The other car was driving much faster than the speed limit allowed so it all happened with just a blink of an eye. And it was the green vehicle, where you were. Lucky or not, one of the men left you unconscious so you couldn’t see that your lover was the one who made you lost all your memories with him.

_____

Bruce held your hand tightly at the hospital and looked at your unconscious body lying on the bed. He was fine, just some minor injuries around his body, but you… Oh, if he could have stopped the car and take you from their hands everything would the okay, unfortunately, that’s not what happened to the one he loves. Your head and brain were injured, making you have serious problems, one of them was probably memory loss, that’s what the doctors said. 

He would never forgive himself for what he has done, and as much as it hurts, it would be acceptable that you would never forgive him. It was all his fault, letting you get in a situation like that because of him and not thinking about what would happen. Your parents just had a conversation with him and demanded that Bruce disappeared from your life forever, saying that he put you in a dangerous situation and they don’t want you close to him. They weren’t wrong, Bruce thought, you deserve a better life than this.

Your fiancée stayed with you until the morning your parents called to warn him that you finally woke up and that Bruce could leave your city to go back to Gotham, without you, but with your engagement ring in his pocket and a broken heart.

_____ 

Bruce finishes telling you glad that his voice didn’t fail. He finally looked at your face and didn’t see any reaction, you were serious, it was impossible to guess how you were feeling, but it was evident to him that you never will forgive his mistake. This thought made his heart beat faster during all the conversation, actually, it was not really one since you stayed quiet the whole time, just hearing him opening his heart to you and describing how your life was.

You can’t say anything, the words don’t seem to want to leave your mouth. Everything he just told you made you angry, with yourself, Bruce and your parents. You need some time to think about all of this, it’s too much information for just one night. Your sweaty hands go to your pockets and you get up from the couch, you know he is looking at you, waiting for a reaction, but you don’t want to explode right here and tell him how you are feeling with how this turned out. You look at his sad eyes just one more time and go to the entrance. You stay a few minutes with your back against the door in the front of the mansion. Are you doing the right thing? At least it looks like the best option for you right now. When you are going to your car you can hear the voice calling their “Father”, one of the boys of the Wayne family, certainly. A family which he said it was yours too.


	3. The End

It was the final call to your flight. Your name was echoing through the corridors of the airport so everyone could hear that someone certainly wouldn’t show up on the airplane. It’s impossible to leave Gotham right now, things aren’t over for you yet. This city may be your new home, far away from your parents, who think you are now going back to the west coast. Perhaps they were one of the reasons why you decided to live here a year ago, but that is something you will never know.

For a moment, you just observed the other walking around you. Some of them with a bright smile on their faces, waiting excitedly for the arrival of a loved one. Others with sad expressions and pain in their eyes, seeing the people they love leaving them. You were the lost one, who don’t know what to do next, leaving, but not exactly going anywhere. All this messy past is forgotten, you can’t define yourself and live the rest of your life depending on this memory, or the loss of it. 

There are only two options: catching another flight and go back to your old life or staying here and try again. It’s for the best to believe that maybe you got the chance to live some wonderful memories again in this city and you aren’t going to throw it away. When you realize, you are calling Bruce and telling him about today, the answer is that he is going to the airport to see you.

It was the first time you talked to him after that conversation you had with Bruce on his house. You had your time to think about all this situation, about your parents, about him. And to think that just a few minutes ago you almost got back to your family to live that boring and depending life you had around them… 

_____

“Would you like to stay at my house?” Bruce turns to face you as he placed your bags in his car, unsure if it was too soon to offer you this. You didn’t answer right away, waiting so the both of you could get in the vehicle. “Yes.” You saw a slight smile forming on his lips, but soon it disappeared. “Thank you, Bruce, that’s very kind of you. I’m just staying the night, I will not bother you any longer than that. ”

Your presence would never bother Bruce, but he thought that would be inappropriate for him to say. Almost to weeks without seeing you again made him think about a lot of things and he got to a hurtful conclusion: you would never be his again. It would be impossible. Bruce felt his heart beating fast inside his chest while thinking about it again, you couldn’t see how sad he was, this man managed to hide everything from others. 

You were the one who made him nervous, feelings his hands sweat around you.

You were the one who made him have his mind far away from the reality sometimes, just wondering about you. 

You were the one who made his heart beat fast. 

He loved you.

But you would never be with him again.

_____ 

Bruce was in the middle of the hallway, thinking if he should go to your room and talk to you about the dinner. One drop of sweat fell from his forehead, making him sigh with how nervous he was. It was a disaster. He shouldn’t, in any circumstances, have brought you to his house, but, fuck, he wanted to be with you. Bruce didn’t think about what could happen when he offered you to stay with him, just how he could get closer to you again, even though he knew it was impossible for you two to be together.

His family was very receptive and kind to you, but they kept trying to talk to you like they never met you before, with questions they obviously knew the answers. Bruce exchanged a few glances with you during dinner and he saw you weren’t comfortable with it, you were clearly bothered with all the situation. 

When he had the courage to knock at your door, you didn’t answer. But you weren’t mad at him or anything, you just weren’t there when Bruce entered the room and saw it. Then, he remembered how much you liked being around nature and that certainly Alfred showed that to you when he was giving you a tour around the house. 

He found you sitting below a tree in his garden. The both of you didn’t say anything, just stayed there for a few moments next to each other, looking at the gorgeous yard Bruce owned and thinking about the words that needed to be said.

“Y/N, look-”

“Bruce, I-”

Relieved laughs left the both of you, letting all the stress go away for just a moment. Without thinking, you intertwined your fingers with his. “You are sweating.” You flashed a gentle smile at him, but in the inside, you were as nervous as him, with your heart beating like crazy and your feet trembling like an impatient kid.

“I know you are here to talk about earlier.” You look deep into his eyes and sigh, forcing yourself to look away from him. “Let’s… don’t. It wasn’t your fault, ok?” You stared at his captivating eyes again, just melting for a second. “I’m glad you brought me here because I got to meet your amazing family, Bruce. You look like you are a great dad to that bunch of kids.” You laughed and got up in your feet, it was impossible to stay seated anymore.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then he stood up beside you. “Y/N… Why did you call me at the airport?”

“Because… Look, since that day in your company I felt something about you.” You took a deep breath to continue. “I felt… attracted to you. And you are a such a kind and lovely guy and I-” You got a little closer to him. “Then all of that happened and I got so confused, but the only thing I could think about these two weeks away from you was that fucking kiss.” You laughed, staring at the grass below you.

His hand went to your chin, making you stare at his damn fascinating eyes. Bruce’s face was way closer to yours than before and you didn’t care. You just decided to follow your heart and forget all the warnings your mind was giving you. All you were thinking was how much you needed to fell lips against yours. And Bruce didn’t even wait for a second more to kiss you. God, he missed this so much.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I- I shouldn’t have-” He stepped away but you kissed him again. You felt his tongue in your mouth and you couldn’t contain a moan. Your hands went around his neck to pull him closer to you and his hands held your waist, so there was almost no space between the both of your bodies. The kiss is so passionate, so intimate, much better than the first time. A few seconds later, you need to catch your breath, but Bruce doesn’t stop, kissing you jaw and going to your neck.

_____ 

Your clothes are well forgotten on the floor of his bedroom. Only in underwear, with your body on top of his, he kept kissing every part of your skin, whispering against you how much beautiful you were, making you shiver. He was about to take your bra out when he suddenly stopped. “Baby, are you sure you want this?” He was sure having sex with you wasn’t the right thing to do, but he needed to know if you wanted to commit this mistake too. 

With your hands holding his hair firmly, your lips touched his as an answer. You slowly bite his lower lip, breaking the kiss so you can take your bra off your body. “Yes… Please.” A low moan left his mouth, making you smile. With eyes full with desire, Bruce leaned and spread kisses through your chest, doesn’t caring if it was possible to hear the moans leaving your lips. 

He laid you on the bed, leaving a trail of wet kisses until your thighs, turning you into a huge mess. Feeling the vibration of his hungry groans against your skin making you crazy and then he got to your panties, tearing them up while looking into your eyes. 

If you were even trying to contain your moans, you couldn’t do it anymore when Bruce started to suck your clit mercilessly. You place your legs around his head and he goes deeper on you, with his newly formed beard scratching you, making you scream his name louder.

Bruce stopped when you asked to. It was his turn. 

You caressed his chest, feeling his hot skin below yours and kissing every bit of it. Even loving feeling you against him, he was impatient. Bruce sighed, undoing the zipper of his pants and taking it off from him, showing his hard cock. You started licking it softly and slowly taking all of it in your mouth, hearing his desperate moans. 

His hands go to your hair, controlling the rhythm while your hands caress his balls. Bruce was almost there, screaming how much he loved having his cock down your throat. “Fuck, baby, I need you.” And then he is on top of you again, fingering your pussy and whispering in your ear how tight you are around his finger. Bruce kiss you with so much desire and passion, his tongue dancing along with yours while he puts a third finger inside you and adding his thumb to your clit, making circle motions in your sensitive skin. 

Finally, you felt Bruce inside you, his cock stretching you, making you and him moan as he thrust into you and you roll your hips on him. He is gentle, waiting for you to be completely comfortable with him so he can go faster for you. And that’s what he does a few minutes later when you whisper to him you want it harder. 

When he feels you near your edge, his hands find your clit, moving his fingers again. You scream his name when you feel your orgasm coming, possibly making everyone in the Wayne Manor hear it. And right after Bruce feels your pussy clenching around his cock, he cums inside the condom, hiding his head in the curve of your neck and biting your skin, screaming as he hit his orgasm. 

After cleaning you and himself up, Bruce lies down beside you, holding your body securely against his. He can still feel your legs trembling a bit and smiles at you, peacefully sleeping in his arms. If this moment could last forever he would be the happiest man on earth, but it was too good to be true. The ending of all of this was expected, even if you didn’t want to. Even if all you wanted to do was to do this again, to love him one more time.

The both of you knew that wasn’t a chance for you to stay together, it would be too complicated, too painful. Just for a moment, when you were making love with him, feeling his body so close to you, kissing him, memorizing each part of Bruce, you thought that, maybe, it could actually happen. But that wasn’t true.

So that was the last time you would ever see him again, holding his body against yours, with his naked skin against yours and feeling his heart beat fast for you. And then you hear an unexpected thing, the last sentence you heard from Bruce, who thought you were sleeping. “I will always love you, Y/N.” He whispered against your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
